Stones and Kings
by Bliss Whitely
Summary: Please be advised (INCEST ALERT!) I don't usually do this, as I am not into incest by any means but since this is a gift for someone who DOES like it... oh well. Please do not click to open if all you are going to do is be a troll. by pass this and be grossed out about it on your own. Anyway... Kili/Fili and someone else... RnR please! NC17


**Again I warn you this is incest... I don't usually think about it, let alone write about it as it really isn't my thing. If the thought offends you please do not read it! INCEST! Family members... getting it on! Yes... don't look if you feel like puking. This is a gift for friend of mine who has a bit of a thing for Kili and Fili (I know there are others too and they are both so sexy and I wish SOOOO BAD that they weren't related and this would have been SO much easier XDD ) Either way, if you want to read it, enjoy! **

The fire crackled behind them and all that could be heard beyond the quiet wind of the night was the beech log snapping and crackling away behind them. Fili and Kili were set to be their watchman for the night. A good twenty feet away from the rest of the company the two young dwarves were restless in their allotted job.

They minded not heading into toil and peril. But to sit here and listen and look was _the pits_, as Bofur once said it. However, Fili and Kili learned to entertain themselves on long watchful nights like these. Thorin hadn't actually asked both of them to be the look out. He had given the task strictly to his youngest and most impetuous nephew, Kili, who had begged his brother to spend the night on the watch with him.

It was no one's demand to stay up with Kili, but Fili had always been so close to his brother even in the worst of times, that it was his choice to stay up the night with him. So they sat about twenty feet from the camp on the ground amongst some tall grass and leaned against a fallen log. They spoke to each other, of nothing important. Idle chit chat you may say, more to keep themselves awake than anything.

"It's cold out. There is a chill breeze coming from the north. I wish you had picked a better place to plonk your crow's nest, my brother." Fili said with a purse of his lips as he looked over his shoulder to his brother, who was on the opposite side of the log, looking in the opposite direction of his brother. Fili could see Kili's profile and knew, even in the poor light, that his brother was suppressing mirth.

"You find it funny that you can talk me into staying up with you when Uncle says you have to be the lookout man? Notice I don't beg and whine until you stay up all night with me." Fili said a little crossly. Kili turned his dark eyes to his brother, who by contrast was different from him in every way. Fili was blond like his mother but with blue eyes like their uncle. He, Kili had brown eyes like his mother and dark locks like his uncle. He must say he felt he shared the better of the two mixed attributes of the line of Durin… making him dark and mysterious, but still… as he looked over at his older brother, he couldn't deny they blonde hair and blue eyes suited Fili and gave him a look not usually seen on dwarf men.

"Yes but you forget… you usually sit closer to the company and you nearly always have Uncle to talk too. For some reason he always stays awake with you. He doesn't really for me." Kili sounded a bit hurt by it.

"That's because Uncle knows you can always worm me into staying with you." Fili said. It was true, most of the time, when Fili was made the night watchman; Thorin was up with him or eventually joined him on the watch. "Besides… it gives us a chance to play, doesn't it?"

Fili seen the spread of his younger brother's lips as he said this, knowing full well the message had been received without much elaboration. Kili turned his dark eyes to his brother and smiled.

"Indeed, brother… indeed. As a matter of fact… I believe it was you who decided what the last game would be, am I correct?" Kili asked, bringing his fingers to steeple under his chin, looking like a child anticipating a very large and lovely gift. Fili tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I did… you thought of a game this time? Usually I have to help you when it's your turn!" Fili was a little shocked when he saw Kili jump to his feet. For a moment, he thought his brother took offence to it and was going to storm off back to the camp and leaves him there without their customary _game_ having been played. No, he was wrong; there was a wide smile on Kili's young face as he looked down on him.

"I'll be right back my brother… and I will explain. By the time I get back, have your trousers undone." Kili said simply and headed back toward the fire. Fili watched after him as he took in what his brother said and asked of him. He didn't find it strange his brother should ask him to have his trousers undone… they had done stuff like this before… their relationship is a bit complicated. He turned back and bent his legs, reaching his hands downward to untie the front of his trousers, giving an access point for his brother… no doubt, Kili was looking for a little more than a run of the mill intimate time with him where his hand would explore the elegant length between his legs until it erupted in his hand.

It took a few moments for Kili to return but when he did he brought something with him. Fili looked at the small sack in his hand and inquired with a look.

"Oh… I have a great thing for you to experience. I know you will love it." Kili said with that wide playful smile, dropped to his knees in front of his brother, grabbed the little blonde braid that hung off the left side of his lip and kissed him lustily. Fili was used to Kili's version of play time, it was more a display of impatience than anything else, but he took it as it was, he really didn't get anything like this on a normal basis and what chance was there when they were on the road and on the move all the time to get it elsewhere? Kili chirped and laughed softly as he pulled awy from his brother slowly, pulling out the lower lip with a soft sucking sound before releasing him. Fili did like the way his brother kissed him.

"You need to be a little more discreet. I don't want our Uncle seeing this… He will be so angry." Fili said warningly. Kili tilted his head too to the side, his smile faltered a little.

"How do you know he'd be angry? He is beautiful… you are… he may have a mind to join." Kili said with his finger to his chin in wonderment. Fili screwed up his eyebrows in incredulity.

"Don't talk nonsense. Now what is your game tonight, brother?" Fili was well prepared to admit that his Uncle is certainly something to covet… but he didn't have the guts to start that avalanche and he was sure Kili didn't either.  
"Lay back. Use the long to rest your head on and just let me do the work." Kili said smartly. Fili did as he was told and as he lay down, a peak higher than his hips from the point in which his trousers separated had indicated that he was anticipating something very sexual even before Kili could indicate what he would do.

"Fili… you've started without me." Kili said with a bit of chagrin as he straddled Fili's leg. Fili shook his head in denial.

"Nay… it was the thought of you showing me love, brother. You always do so well." Kili could tell there was sarcasm there and he looked even more annoyed.

"Should you ruin my surprise, brother…? I will leave you here like this for you to tend to yourself and your satisfaction would not be as great. I would rather see your rapture." Kili said stoicly as he pointed near Fili's erection. Fili covered his eyes with his arm and huffed.

"I'm sorry brother… You do remember that I usually have to help you think of new things."

"Not this time… just lay back and let your little brother take care of the rest." Kili said with a whisper as he slid his hand down his brother's stomach and over the hardened peak at his center. As soon as Kili's hand touched it, Fili's body jumped and he made a little grunt, like when your throat sticks together and releases. Kili's hand did not hesitate, it went into the opening and grabbed the length to which Fili really had expected from his brother by now. Still, it did feel nice however much anticipated it is.

Slowly and patiently, this was a bit of a shock for Fili, Kili started to work at his brother, pulling upward and pushing down in a unsteady and unpredictable rhythm that he knew Fili liked. It wasn't fully fledged when Kili took it into his hand but just after a few strokes it was very warm and very hard, Fili had already started to move his hips. But he remained quiet in his pleasure, nothing more than a shaky escape of air through his nose every few seconds. Kili nuzzled up closer to the thing in his hand and started moving a bit faster, noticing like an artisan scholar, the way Fili extended his torso and flex it again as he moved his hips to the steady rhythmic thrusts of his brothers hand. Kili always marveled at how well his older brother kept his sanity, at this point Kili would already be losing his mind. But not this time. After the last time Fili had given him such a great time that he knew he had to repay his brother in a manner that said he appreciated it. And hopefully his careful planning over the last week will pay off. The table had been set and all the players were at hand.

"You're creativeness astounds, brother…' Fili said from beneath the bend of his arm. Kili looked momentarily hurt because again, he knew his brother was being derisive. "but it does feel nice… you're surely doing something different with the turn of your wrist at the end there."

"Just you wait, brother… just you wait til I pull out your gift. You will be thanking me for the rest of your life." Kili said, the hurt pinching his voice but he didn't want it to ruin his plan… so he took it, deciding, rather than fight with his brother and leave him like this, he would rather see his brother's stunned expression and continues gratitude for enumerable days, weeks, months or years to come. The idea was indeed more gratifying than the thought of leaving him hear like a buck in rutting season. As Kili finished this thought in his head, Fili had reached his other arm down and took his brothers wrist to hold it, not to guide, not to stop… but to let his brother know he was with him in mind and body… this made Kili feel better instantly.

A few more moments of deft stroking had brought Fili to the point his body started to spasm and his breaths were getting short. He grunted a little here and there, his legs against his volition, tensed and rose up a little, his left thigh pressing up into Kili's groin before he relaxed and did it again. Kili's eyes misted over because he always loved to see his brother hit that summit, try as he may, Fili could never contain his delight when that white hot lust burned over his peak and scalded his brothers lips or hand.

Kili knew right now it wasn't what the game was calling for so he slowed down much to the displeasure of his older brother. He compensated nicely though by kissing the very tip of the wet peak and started pumping his fist at it slowly again. Fili's feet were moving and his arm had come away from his face and down at his side slightly grabbing Kili's leg. Kili thought that perhaps now was better than never as he reached over and stuffed his hands into the sack he brought and pulled out two smooth, hot and oiled rocks. Gypsum rocks to be precise that had been smoothed down and before he came back from the encampment, sat near the fire and oiled for better traction.

Fili didn't open his eyes at all when Kili let go of him, he figured that his brother was going to readjust or perhaps lower down on him and give it all like he had done before. Fili found he didn't mind at the thought and just waited for it to happen. Instead what he felt was two very warm, smooth and slick stones touch the base of his intimate part and slide up his length slowly. Fili's mouth parted and let out a rasp of pleasure. Kili dropped the stones back down toward the base and brought them back up, pressing a little harder eliciting another hard groan from his brother, feeling his work well done in his own groin when his brother reacted.

"Kili…_ Mahal, _you are wily tonight aren't you?! Full of surprises!" Fili gasped at the addition of the warm oil slick rocks and it was genuine.

"Oh you have seen nothing yet, brother." Kili said smartly. The stones were usually used for therapeutic reasons but it created a nice sensation Kili discovered accidentally when he once placed the stones between his own legs after removing them, still hot, from Bofur's back, which needed the warming stones to ease the ache he had received from falling into the goblin hole. Kili knew he could use the stones on his brother and his brother would love it… the way he had.

"Dare I inquire?" Fili asked almost nervously laughing as the stones warmed his already hot flesh and teased it in a manner he was unfamiliar with. He was so used to parts of his brother touching it. His brothers' hand… his mouth and tongue… he'd been sheathed on him and even had his own flesh against him. They had done a great many things to each other, but this was a wholly new feeling. Kili raised his eyebrows with a quirky smile.

"Why not take the adventure without knowing the path…? Nothing is more rewarding than enjoyable surprises." Kili whispered and took a rock in each hand, holding one on either side of Fili's length and worked them up and down a little faster, but adding his lips to the attention as he sealed it over the tip of Fili's peak. Fili's legs jumped and he let out a mewl of pleasure.

Kili closed his eyes; rarely does he get his brother to be this vocal. A puff of air here and a grunt their but never did he get him to actually whimper with contentment.

"Kili… _Kili…_' Fili said in a fairly sing song voice, the sensation overwhelming, Fili had braced himself up on his elbows and watched his brother take his length in his mouth, now swirling the warm stones further down around his base, Fili was feeling his face blush. He hadn't been brought to flush at the skin for a long time. Kili pulled up and off his brother's length with a pop sound before he looked up, wily eyes shining.

"Do you enjoy this?" Kili asked and Fili could only mouth silently. Kili took it as a sign. "It will only get better, brother." He said and took one stone and rested it on the tip and underside of Fili's length, the pressure from his hand and the weight of the stone pressing the hardened shaft to Fili's lower belly, the other stone still at the base, resting there. Kili smiled and took his first three fingers together and gently started to tap at the heated flesh that visibly pulsed every time he hit it. Fili's eyes snapped shut and he groaned through his teeth, the one leg not held down by his brother's body had come up, bent at the knee.

"That's it! _Oh yes…_ I told you!" Kili said on a jovial laugh. "I said I can be every bit as creative as you! I don't need you to help me please you, Fili."

"_Who taught you this?!"_ Fili demanded through a groan, glistening fluid now blossoming on the crown of his length. Kili tilted his head and smiled, striking that area a little harder and faster so that his brother's hips rose slowly upward, he could feel it pulsing and jumping every time his fingers struck it, until Fili let out a gasp of pleasure and then another one, his lower lip now inside his mouth as he attempted to contain his delight at the odd but strangely wonderful sensation.

"I found out myself. No one taught me. Do you like it?" Kili asked. Fili, who had a fresh layer of sweat now shining his face started to droop into his shoulders, his hips lifting of their own mind and he cooed continuously.

"I shall never doubt you again, Kili!' Fili whispered harshly, the tip of his length glistening some more. Kili struck his brother's crotch once more and held his fingers there, pressing to the chorded underside and started pressing it out like he was trying to milk it. Fili nearly screamed, he caught it just as it left his throat by closing his lips like you would a door against an advancing invader.

"Oh but it's not quite over. For the next and final part… I need you to close your eyes and lay back." Kili said in a low husky voice. Fili looked exhausted as he panted and looked through bleary eyes at his brother.

"I am so close, Kili… please just release me!"

"Do as I say, Fili or I won't." Kili said sternly. Fili looked at his brother for a moment and then as told, lay back on the ground with his eyes closed. Gently Kili took Fili's length in his hand and started jerking it softly, bringing his brother back to that precipice.

"Do you remember, Fili… when we used to play when we were a little younger… how we would talk at length about Uncle Thorin?" Kili whispered. He noticed the dreamy smile flit across Fili's face for a moment before it was consumed in the action at hand again. Kili leaned forward and noticed Fili's brows knit together a little as if something felt different, which of course is exactly what he wanted.

"Do you remember how we always used to wonder what it would be like to be manhandled and kissed by him? Remember how we used to hold onto him and feel his warmth against us? How he smelled to us? Like rock dust and spice?" Kili's chest was pressed to Fili's and the younger dwarf kissed the older dwarf's chin. Fili smiled and nodded.

"We loved the smell of him… I remember you even dared put his finger in your mouth. You got in so much trouble." Fili laughed through a spasm of electricity rippling out from his center as the edge drew near.

"Yes… and he tasted sweet, you recall me saying so?" Kili asked. Fili nodded, his eyes still shut against the pleasure.

"You said you wished to keep his fingers in your mouth forever… Kili… _I have long been used to your palm… you are doing something drastically different to me_!" Fili muttered airily as the hand touching him seemed bigger and stronger, squeezing in intervals purposefully as it moved up and down on his hardness.

"Look at me, Fili…' Kili whispered. Fili opened his eyes and all he could see was his brother from his shoulders up looking down at him with a sweet smile. "Tell me… does it feel good? I want to hear you say it." Kili asked against Fili's mouth. The older blond dwarf cried out in a begging pine, the tops of his lips brushing his brothers, crying out as every bit of his body started to seize… that last contraction before the inevitable explosion.

"It's… incredible!" Fili cried, his hips leaving the ground, grinding into the hand pumping him. Kili brought his hand up and took Fili's jaw and just for a moment, Fili was confused. Kili's left arm had been at the side of his head and his right hand and been down on his length… but here… Kili's left hand is still at the side of his head… and now his right hand is at his jaw… and he is still being touched. Fili's eyes opened wide in horror. It wasn't his brother touching him… and it was too late to stop the inferno. Kili grinned and whispered.

"Surprise, brother." He slid to the side and kneeling between Fili's parted knees was his uncle Thorin. Thorin's thick hand was on him, rubbing him like he had never been. Kili looked so pleased with himself at that moment, seeing the hungry glow on his uncle's face and the horror and uncontained lust on his brother's.

"_OH! OH-OOooOOOOH! UNCLE!"_ Fili screamed loudly as a fierce and deep spasm rocketed through him. To quiet him, Thorin lay down on top of him, pressing him hard into the dirt and clamping his mouth greedily down on Fili's to swallow his scream as a cascade of white hot lust shot forth, Fili uncontrollably lifting his hips against his uncle, unable to stop it, looking both mortified and in love at the same time.

Fili's vigorous squirms and bucks of orgasm subsided hard. The thing that attracted Kili the most about watching it was the way Thorin kissed him, licking and sucking his brothers mouth, muffling the sounds of his climax with passionate growls of his own and the way Fili's knees lifted and fell around Thorin's hips with every spasm of pleasure until he lay spent under him, whimpering and whining.

"Fili… your brother was expressing concern about your attitude toward him. He asks that I intervene." Thorin said in a low mumble. Fili couldn't articulate anything, which was so unlike him, he looked up at his uncle in a complete loss for words. Kili came up to his uncle's side and looked down at his brother with that same devious smile.

"Well? Does my creativeness astound now?"

"I take back my harsh words, brother." Fili spluttered, conflicted because he had long been doing this with his brother and here, his uncle… the beautiful and powerful Thorin Oakensheild was on top of him… between his legs and he has had the pleasure of being released by him.

"That's only because Uncle is here." Kili play pouted at his brother.

"No… I mean it." Fili said softly.

"If you two don't play nicely, I will show you how by putting you both in your place. Is that clear?" Thorin grumbled, his eyes alight with fervor. Fili nodded but Kili puffed up his chest.

"I am grown up, Uncle… if I wish to fight with my brother, so be it." Thorin turned his head slowly and looked at Kili with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Sly weasels do not always get the chicken in the hen house…" Thorin started and Kili smirked, having heard his mother say this to him when she sensed he and his brother was up to no good.

"…they sometimes run into the guard dog's teeth." Kili finished. Fili's brow rose.

"What are you doing?!" Fili asked incredulously. Kili made a snarky smile at him.

"Maybe I want some of what I just gave you. Uncle seems willing…" Kili said and Thorin did not look pleased about his warning being finished by his cheeky nephew.

"You test my patience. I do not see where you would like my brand of putting you in your place. Unlike your mother… my bark is nowhere near as fierce as my bite. Think you wish to be on the receiving end of my retribution?" Thorin growled. Kili, although the threat was felt all the way in the center of his groin and it thrilled him. He shook his head, not daring throw the ire of his uncle.


End file.
